


Threat

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Flirting, Grumpy Cas, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Stranger Sex, Summer, Top Castiel, beach, jet ski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the truth: Cas hates jet skis, he just can't stand the noise and the everpresent stink of petrol. What he hates even more, though, are the jet skis' owners who also happen to be torturously handsome show-offs that simply don't know when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't see how this sort of thing can be in any way appealing." Cas squinted at the scene before him.  
"What is it this time, Cassie-bro?" Gabriel sighed, raising up on his elbows.  
"Jet skis." Cas tilted his head. "They are loud and smell and the whole point of all this mess seems to be driving them in circles and making loads of fuss."  
"If you had one, you'd surely have a different opinion." Gabriel put his sunglasses on and took a closer look at said machines. "Besides, they catch attention. Of ladies and of guys equally. Yours too, for instance. And now also mine because damn, check these dudes out."  
"They are not catching my attention, they are annoying me." Castiel huffed but then discreetly looked at the men who were just getting off their jet skis.

They were both tall, tan and lean, just the right amount of muscles and cheeky smiles. They laughed together, clearly discussing these monstrosities they seemed to be enjoying riding so much.  
"I just hope they're not together since I'd really like to get to know that giant better, if you know what I mean." Gabriel shifted on his lounger, clearly striking something he probably had thought to be a tempting pose; Castiel rolled his eyes. "Come on, bro, don't lie that this blonde is not your type, I know you too well." Gabe teased.  
"Even if he was, I don't want anything to do with that noisy beast which seems to come in a package with him." Cas turned on all his grumpiness, trying not to gape at that man.

His attempts failed miserably few moments later as the guy raised his head, caught him stare and winked playfully right before jumping back onto his black jet ski and just launching forward with a roar, leaving a cloud of gasoline odour behind. The other guy followed his gaze, spotted Gabe and Cas looking openly now, grinned and also took off after his companion.

***

"Whole damned day. They were doing this for the whole damned day. I have a headache the intensity of a supernova explosion." Cas groaned, covering his eyes and squeezing them shut.  
"They were showing off before us." Gabriel sounded impishly satisfied.  
"They were rather trying to murder us, I believe." Cas was done. "I, myself, do feel more on the dead side now."

Observing the blonde stretch and walk around the beach in the short breaks between these bouts of madness when he turned that hellish device on left Castiel with a very frustrating semi and even more frustration of a definitely less erotic kind boiling up inside of him. He had an urge to strangle and drown the guy for being both perfectly handsome and perfectly annoying at the same time.

"If he climbs onto that thing one more time, I'm gonna go there, pull him off with my bare hands and fuck him until he forgets how to operate that machine." he growled.  
"Well..." Gabriel was frankly amused by the amount of emotion in Castiel's voice. "It seems you have an occasion to fulfill your threat just about now."

The blonde was approching his vehicle again, nonchalantly not looking at Cas and Gabe. Castiel narrowed his eyes.  
"Obviously, I cannot allow any more of that." he said and stood up.

***

With unhidden fascination Gabriel observed the action unfold before his eyes. Cas marched towards the dude and patted him on the shoulder just as he was preparing to start the engine up. The dude looked at Cas and grinned cheekily. Cas said something, or more like gave a speech, his face reddening with emotion and the dude slowly went still, a blush creeping onto his face until its colour matched Castiel's. Gabriel raised his brows.

He was so focused on the man slowly retreating from the machine to let Cas grip his hand and lead him out of the water that he didn't notice anyone approaching until a big shadow fell directly onto him, blocking out the sun.

"Well..." said the tall man who turned out to be even more handsome from up close. "It seems that my brother won't be able to rehearse our routine for the next competition with me now."  
Gabriel looked straight into the guy's face and felt his mouth go a little dry at the sight of a tiny, playful smirk dancing on his lips.  
"I'm Sam." said the man. "And since I'm free now... maybe you would like to take a ride with me?"  
They locked gazes. Slowly, a shit-eating grin spread across Gabe's face. It matched Sam's just right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV & more (porn)

When Dean Winchester had begun this little game, he certainly didn't expect such an outcome. Just as he was preparing himself for his last ride for the day, that guy he was discreetly trying to catch attention of, patted him on the shoulder.  
He was nearly unearthly from up close, even more so with this expression of an annoyed kitten and some devillish sparkle in his eye. What was even more incredible though, the words that left his mouth left Dean absolutely speechless for a longer while.

"I'm Cas" he said, his voice full of frustration. "and I would strongly suggest you stop polluting the atmosphere with the noise and fumes this second, unless you want me to strangle you before we get to discussing the more pleasurable way of solving this problem. My offer is as follows: you get off that machine in this very moment and I take care of you so well, you forget your way back onto that jet ski."  
"W-what?" Dean managed to choke out, blushing hard.  
"I think you heard me well enough." Cas gave him his hand and Dean grabbed it almost involuntarily. "If I interpreted your impressively tribal ways of luring me in well enough, this is what all of that was about, isn't it? You and I having a sexual intercourse as soon as possible."  
Dean had to remind himself how to breathe. "Well..." he said, feeling suddenly more aroused than he thought possible after hearing such a twisted, formal sentence completely skipping the first subtle stages of filtration.  
"I thought so." Cas pulled him towards the shore and onto the beach.

They walked without any hurry towards a small changing cabin that stood the farthest from the most crowded part of the beach. Dean felt a little surreal but the warmth of that guy's hand in his was somehow linking him to the reality. Slowly, he begun processing the situation.  
"Wait" he said after a moment. "Why are you doing this?"  
Cas didn't stop, turning his head only a little to glance at him. "Firstly, it's an effective way to stop you from getting back onto that jet ski. Secondly..." finally a hint of smile appeared on his face. "I might actually enjoy the idea of touching and tasting what you were putting on a show so expertly for past few hours."  
Dean licked his lip, his eyes going a little wider. It still felt a bit weird but it wasn't the first time he was about to have sex with a complete stranger, after all. Besides, the dude wasn't wrong. He had been putting on a show. And he had wanted that man's attention.

Since the first moment their gazes met and he had sent that cheeky wink, he could only think about somehow impressing that dark-haired man with a pouty face who seemed to be observing him like a hunting eagle. Dean could have chosen an easy target, if he wished to have sex just to have fun, there were enough of people around here clearly interested in him. That petite blonde girl, for instance, and that bearded guy with an air of sailor about him. He could just buy them a drink at the beach bar and then spend the evening in a nice, frivolous company. However, there was something about this man, Cas, that made Dean want only him and him alone. Maybe it was the sense of challenge, maybe it was this dare in his eye. In any case, he had succeeded. In a somehow twisted and unexpected way but he did. And Cas really seemed determined to fuck him. This was awesome. Even if Sam were to give him shit for not doing what they were supposed to do for the whole day, it was all so fucking worth it.

A smug smile spread across Dean's face as they marched towards what seemed to be a miserable cover but still better than nothing at all and more importantly, closer than the closest hotel.  
"What's your name?" asked Cas, glancing back at him.  
"Dean."  
"So Dean..." Cas repeated it as if trying to determine whether it laid well enough in his mouth to be screamed in ecstasy; he seemed satisfied with the effect. "At first I will suck you off so good you'll become a writhing, whining mess, begging me for allowing your release. I will stretch your pretty, round ass until the only thing you'll thing about will be my cock stretching you some more. Then I will give it to you, fuck you torturously slow and mercilessly hard and you will come impaled on me, clamping around me and even then wanting more of me. Does that sound good enough for you?" there was a dangerous spark in his blue eyes and Dean gulped, realising that Cas was actually telling the whole truth, revealing his plan for Dean to accept. Dean could say no, he knew that Cas would leave him alone the very second he expressed the slightest hint of repulsion, and suddenly he felt exactly what they meant when they said that consent is sexy. Cas was ready to take him, wanted to take him but was also able to stop himself, tame all the lust that was blowing his pupils impossibly wide. Dean had never felt so wanted yet respected at the same time.  
"Yes." he said, his voice thick with desire. "Awesome."

The next thing he knew was that he was being pushed into the small cabin, trapped against the wall and kissed so passionately he forgot for a while that this could go any farther than just that devouring kiss. Cas' lips were chapped from the sun and wind, warm and needy. His slim fingers were instantly threading through Dean's hair, pulling at it, begging him to open up and allow more. Dean let him slide his leg between his knees, pulled him closer, welcoming his slick tongue against his own. Cas grunted hoarsely, the sound vibrating in Dean's mouth, forced into his throat and echoing with the one that Dean let out himself.

Cas' palms slid down along Dean's neck, onto his shoulders and his chest, fingers pulling at the buckles of his life jacket, letting them loose, uncovering more skin. Dean shivered as the jacket grazed his sensitive nipples, giving Cas a new idea to try out. He let go of Dean's reddened lips and took care of the perky buds, one by one sucking them into his mouth, tiny flicks of his tongue teasing the flesh. Dean arched his back, cradling Cas' head with both hands, holding onto him as he struggled to breathe evenly. Methodically, Cas went lower with his ministrations, sucking and licking, tasting. Dean's eyes fell shut as Cas pushed his shorts down to take care of his hard cock, teasing with his lips just the same way, making Dean writhe and pull at his hair, beg him to take him whole in.

Cas obliged only after he pulled a small packet of lube out of his pocket. He pressed a quick kiss to the shaft and as his lubed-up finger slid further between Dean's legs he sucked the pink head in, smiling as much as his lips could stretch at the uncontrolled moan that left Dean's mouth. He licked a stripe along the underside and took him halfway in, pushing his finger past the first ring of muscles, gripping Dean's hip with the other hand to hold him still. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back, almost letting his cock slip out, while he wormed his finger in past the second knuckle. Dean let out a loud groan, trying to push back and forward at the same time. He felt Cas chuckle against his sensitive skin and he felt embarassed at the helpless cry of want he heard himself make. Cas seemed to love it though, if finally swallowing him whole up in one take was any indication.

For a while he just kept bobbing his head, providing a steady rhythm and just as Dean was slowly relaxing into that lilt and wet warmth surrounding him, the finger resumed its careful exploration finally achieving its goal of reaching the prostate. Dean's eyes rolled back into his skull as a jolt of pleasure run through his whole body.  
"More..." he whimpered.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to even imagine what kind of predatory spark could have been reflecting in these blue eyes which surely were taking in every detail of his face. He was painfully aware of what sight he was probably making, flushed, breathing unevenly, unable to control his legs spreading even more, inviting Cas even further in.

Cas hummed with satisfaction, working him up without hurry. From time to time he would add that wicked flick of his tongue at the leaking slit of Dean's cock, always when Dean least expected it, and make Dean jerk up a little, flex his muscles involuntarily. Dean wasn't even sure anymore how many fingers Cas had managed to put in, he just wanted more, so much more as he knew that Cas wouldn't make him come like that, wouldn't allow him to find his release so soon.

"Want you..." he breathed out, forcing himself to look down into these beautiful, wide open eyes. "Need you. Now. Please, Cas."

That impish spark in Cas' eyes was a promise Dean dreamt of being fulfilled as soon as possible. Cas licked around the glistening head of his cock one more time before letting go of him, a grin that could put the Cheshire cat to shame spreading across his face.  
"What is it that you're asking me of, Dean?" he asked, his digits still massaging his prostate ever so slightly.  
"You." Dean had problems thinking straight. "Fuck. I want you to fuck me. Please."  
"Hmmm, I think I can do that for you but..." lazily, Cas licked a stripe up across Dean's belly.  
"But?" Dean really was in a serious need, his cock hard as rock, whole blood gathering there, leaving his head feel strangely light.  
"But you have to promise me that whenever I am around, sex with me comes first, before that jet ski of yours." Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's belly button. "Can you promise me that?"  
"Sex... Sex with you? More sex with you?" Dean gently tugged at Cas' hair until he looked up to meet his gaze.  
"Of course, Dean. Did you think I would let you slip out of my hands after just one time?" Cas grinned wolfishly. "Or that I would allow you to return to that monstrous machine? The summer had just begun for us."  
In that moment Dean would like nothing more but to pull Cas into another passionate kiss just like the first one they shared. However, Cas wriggled his fingers inside of him and that was about how far his rational thinking went.  
"I promise." he yelped. "Just get on with this show, dammit."

Cas laughed and then with one quick shove turned Dean around, letting him brace himself against the thin wall of the cabin. Suddenly Dean's hole felt empty and neglected, and he didn't like any part of it. He spread his legs wider, presenting himself, putting on a show yet again and soon enough Cas was there to kiss him on the shoulder and then mark his skin there with a hickey.  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Cas muttered against his ear, the tip of his cock sliding against Dean's asscheek. "Protection is important."  
Dean turned his head to allow Cas to press a half-kiss onto the corner of his mouth. Cas' palms felt warm on his sides, on his hips and spreading his cheeks right before he begun sliding in inch by inch.  
"Just tell me, if something's not right, Dean." Cas said softly, kissing his ear, holding him steady.  
"It's good." Dean exhaled sharply, feeling finally full enough. "Very good. Come on, baby, give me what you got." he wriggled his ass a little, making Cas huff almost unnoticeably.

Gradually, still with that nonchalant lack of hurry, Cas begun building up his pace. Dean could only move ever so slightly to meet his thrusts, at first shallow and controlled, growing more powerful over time.  
"Come on." he dared him. "Show me what you got."  
Cas bit his shoulder hard at that and shoved his cock deep inside Dean's ass, hitting his prostate straight on. Dean couldn't help moaning louder than he ever thought he was able to. Once Cas had found that spot and the right angle, he kept pounding that way, his thrusts growing faster and more brutal with every hitched yelp that left Dean's mouth. He was sinking into Dean's tight heat as deep as he could, tiny cabin shaking every time he hit the jackpot. He grunted and growled, feeling Dean clench around his cock, trying to milk him. The precome was slicking him up inside the condom and he wished he could let Dean feel it, see it drip out of Dean's stretched out hole. For now he could just grit his teeth and fuck as hard and as good as he could.

Dean was scratching at the wall he was holding onto. The support he was getting was just not enough to let him sink back onto Cas the way he wanted to. He mewled silently, unable to touch himself and driven crazy by being held so close to the edge.  
"Fuck." he cried. "Cas. More!"  
With sudden clarity he realised that he would surely find bruises on his hips the next morning as Cas squeezed him hard and pushed him back onto his dick to match his own movement forward.  
"Fuck." Dean arched his back, feeling his balls tighten a little more, promising a quick, oncoming relief.  
"Dean!" Cas groaned, pushing into him so forcefully yet again.  
Dean felt his hot breath against the side of his face. He leaned more into Cas' space, changing the angle just a tiny bit, just enough to prolong that sweetest graze.  
"Come." demanded Cas in a whisper and cupped Dean's junk in time with another thrust, his very touch enough to pull Dean over the edge.

With a long, loud moan Dean went limp against Cas' chest, shooting a long thick rope of cum into Cas' hand. Cas bit into his flesh as his own cock gave a final jerk responding to a forceful clench of Dean's muscles that ripped the orgasm out of him. They slowly slid onto the ground, still connected, as Castiel's legs gave in under the impact of a sudden outburst of pleasure roaming through his whole body. Absently, Cas stroke Dean's deflating cock as the last pearls of come oozed out and Dean relaxed against him, his spiky hair soft against Cas' temple.

After a silent moment, filled only by their steadying breaths, Cas really had to pull out so they shifted positions and Dean hummed in content, stradling Cas and kissing him softly with his eyes still closed. Cas kissed him back, smiling against his lips. His chest felt warm and solid pressed against Dean's in a comfortably snuggly hug. Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt so safe and delighted.

"The jet ski." he said silently.  
"What?" Cas didn't open his eyes, lazily kissing along Dean's cheekbone.  
"I am trainging for a jet ski competition with my brother." Dean leaned into Cas' kisses.  
"Oh." Cas stopped his ministrations abruptly. "I'm sorry for forcing this promise out of you then."  
"Nah, it's okay." Dean waved it off and then his expression turned into one of sneaky smugness. "Besides, I think I may actually be the winner in this deal."  
Cas narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, it was always more of a hobby for me than anything so I don't care about that contest, really and now you gave me a perfect excuse to skip the trainings." Dean chuckled. "And I just can't wait to see Sammy's face when I tell him I can't ride since I have to have sex with you."  
"Is the sex a chore then?" Cas really tried to hide his smirk.  
"With you?" Dean raised his brows. "I can already tell that never."  
He could swear that he saw a faint blush colour Cas' cheeks but he had been distracted with a kiss so quickly, he forgot about it almost instantly.

As they parted after a longer while, Cas laughed happily, clearly getting ready to say something, when suddenly a loud roar of an engine pierced through their comfortable bubble of shared silence. They both jumped up onto their feet at once and stuck their heads out of the cabin, careful no to flash the whole beach with their more private bits.  
"Oh." said Cas, spotting the source of the noise, actually not that surprised as the initial shock had quickly passed.  
"Sonofabitch." muttered Dean, shaking his head.

Sitting comfortably on a passenger's seat of a red jet ski, Gabriel waved at them with a sort of an obscene grin and stuck a lollipop into his mouth right before Sam made the engine roar loudly one more time and launched forward to take Gabe for the just promised ride. The unmistakable odour of petrol lingered even after they were long gone.


End file.
